


Taste The Night

by an_alternate_world



Series: Seblaine Spring Fling 2015 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Seblaine Spring Fling Day 1: April Showers] Despite the heavy coat he'd pulled on to ward off the late spring chill, he was still shivering as the elevator rose five floors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste The Night

**Title:** Taste The Night  
**Author:** an-alternate-world  
**Rating:**  M  
**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
**Word Count:**  1,807  
**Summary:**  [Seblaine Spring Fling Day 1: April Showers] Despite the heavy coat he'd pulled on to ward off the late spring chill, he was still shivering as the elevator rose five floors.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  None.  
**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy, or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

**Thanks to[Dee](http://www.ttinycourageous.tumblr.com) for the text messages that led to this fic ;)**

* * *

 

Despite the heavy coat he'd pulled on to ward off the late spring chill, he was still shivering as the elevator rose five floors.

The shivering could have been related to the way his clothes stuck to his skin, saturated with the late storm that he'd sprinted through without an umbrella or enough awnings to cover him, the ground splashing beneath his heavy footfalls and sending water in all directions. It could have been a result of the early onset of hypothermia, his core body temperature dropping with each second that the wet clothes clung to his form. It could have been because the storm had brought a gusting wind that had penetrated each of his soaked layers, leaving him so cold that he thought icicles were embedded in the fabric.

The shivering could also have been related to the hands stealing past his wet clothes, the heated touch a sharp contrast to the cold that rattled his bones. It could have been a result of the tongue dragging along his neck, catching the droplets of rain that fell from his hair before they became embedded in the collar of his shirt or the cowl of his coat. It could have been because he was pinned against the elevator wall, rutting haphazardly forwards into the body pressing against his, a taste of alcohol lingering on his tongue, the back of his throat, and making his limbs react slower.

The elevator gave a quiet ' _ding_ ', reporting the completion of its duty without judging them for their shameless groping, like overexcited teenagers, or the expanding puddle on the carpet in the elevator which evidenced their existence. Drops of water fell from their hair, their clothes, their fingers, as they stumbled down the corridor to their apartment, a damp handprint pressed into one wall when he searched for something stable to hold onto. He giggled when Sebastian attempted to scrape the key into the lock, parting his lips instinctively when his husband hushed him with a kiss that made his toes curl in his shoes, and squeaked when the door behind his back finally gave way and they tumbled into their apartment.

Neither moved to turn on the lights.

Instead, clothes were peeled from skin, landing on the floor in sloppy piles of  _splat_ , fingers caressing the grooves of ribcages, the jut of hipbones, the curve of bellies that weren't as taut as eight years ago when they'd been twenty-something and at their physical peak, searching for nothing more than silly fun and instead finding the other half of their heart and soul. Shoes were kicked off – one thumped against a wall, a dull  _thud_  that resulted in another hushed giggle – and their feet whispered across the floor as they pushed, pulled, twisted in circles, mouths clashing, fingers grasping at damp skin that kept slipping in and out of reach.

The linoleum gave way to tiles, the clatter of a toothbrush teetering over the edge of the sink as they kept stepping blindly backwards. He reached behind him, seeking, searching, until he found the handle and pushed the glass door open. He was still shivering when his back was pressed into the cool glass, lips against his, hands at his ass, his own twisted into brunette hair, heart punching in his chest so hard it threatened to shatter his sternum.

He twitched at the first splash of water against his feet, as cold as the rain outside, but the hands returned, the insistence, the  _impatience_ , embedded in each fingertip. The water that trickled over his toes grew warm, billowing steam catching the strips of blue moonlight and the glow of orange streetlamps filtering through the window above the toilet. The hiss of water hid his gasps as Sebastian's lips pressed kisses through layers of skin and muscle deep into his bones, moving from his lips to his neck to his chest, a scrape of teeth around each nipple, a flick of tongue into the dip of his bellybutton, a stuttered moan as heat encased his cock and Sebastian bobbed his head.

He scrabbled at the glass behind him, searching for something to hold onto as his thighs quaked, his hips twitching of their own accord and encouraged by the fingers kneading into his ass rather than a restraining arm across his stomach. His head thumped back against the glass as he fisted his hand into Sebastian's hair, his rapid breaths scattering any steam that got too close to his mouth.

As quickly and suddenly as Sebastian had begun sucking him off he was gone, rising to his feet to kiss Blaine hard enough to make the glass behind him tremble. The kisses were sloppy, too much tongue and saliva, but he wasn't going to complain. When Sebastian pulled away, surveying him with softer kisses to his neck and shoulders, he ran his fingers over the skin that seemed to glow in the limited light. Most of the bathroom was bathed in a ghostly blue glow and sections of Sebastian's skin caught the light while others were cast in deep shadows. He looked mysterious but beautiful and Blaine was left in awe at the planes of skin beneath his fingertips.

His nails dug into Sebastian's shoulder blades as lips closed around the juncture of his neck and shoulder, sucking hard enough to leave a mark on his skin, the scrape of teeth making a moan stutter into the darkened bathroom. He bit his lip at the brief glimpse of Sebastian's scolding glare, a blush of pink skittering across his cheeks, as his body was rotated and his chest pressed against the glass. Puffs of condensation floated across its surface, fingers bunched against nothing while fingers pressed inside him and a left hand held his waist.

Their laboured breathing mingled with the hiss of the water and the rattle of the pipes, the splatter of water on the tiles which did nothing to disguise his grunts. A foot inched his legs wider apart, a hand bent his waist, and he arched as more fingers curled within him, certain of his emotional needs, mindful of his physical limits, stretching him until the steady whine low in his throat cut through all the noise created by the shower.

Droplets of heated water spilled onto his back, trickling over his curves until gravity pulled them to the floor. His hands flattened against the glass, squirming at another burst of heat that swirled from his shoulder blades to his upper back and then was gone. It was like extra fingers, extra hands, the unpredictability making him quiver with anticipation.

There was a final twist of fingers within him before they were gone and he allowed himself to breathe, one, twice, before Sebastian dove in and then out again, stretching him, teasing him, leaving his body clamping around something that was gone before he'd even reacted. His cheek pressed into the glass as he tried to stay on his feet, grunting every time Sebastian dipped inside him and withdrew, the thrill of waiting making his erection heavier between his legs.

His cheek thumped into the glass, almost painfully, as Sebastian thrust into him, this time not withdrawing the whole way before pushing in again. His arms surrounded Blaine's waist, his hands gripping at his torso, anchoring them together, impossible to escape, stilling and savouring the moment of their conjoined bodies trembling in sync, before moving again.

Blaine groaned with each motion of Sebastian's body within him, hissing when he was too rough, shuddering when the angle sent him deeper, groping between his legs to wrap a fist around his cock. He jerked himself off faster than Sebastian could push into him but the forceful thrusts added to the fizzling along his nerves, the shortening of his breath in his throat. A hand gripped at his chest, thumb and index finger pinching and rolling a nipple, teeth scraping the back of his neck.

His rhythm faltered, his breath choked out of him, and then a stuttered moan, a curse, a plea, a breath of gratitude as he came. The pace picked up, Sebastian's hips snapping faster, the hand on his cock inching him towards the brink of oversensitivity when Sebastian thrust into him and his hands seized, a hiss at the same frequency of the water or maybe just Blaine's imagination as he felt heat spill within him.

Sebastian's hands smoothed over his sides and down, fingertips brushing over the mild swell of his stomach before lingering against the angle of his hipbones. His lips found Blaine's shoulder, his nose teasing at Blaine's damp curls, and the removal of his cock had Blaine grimacing at the slow trickle of lube and come from his ass slipping down the inside of his thighs.

He was coaxed beneath the water and it helped warm him and clean him, swirling away the evidence of their insatiable lust for each other even as he tipped his head back and Sebastian kissed him with the spray splashing them both in the eyes. The ravenous need had faded from their muscles, replaced by a tenderness that had him spinning in Sebastian's arms, looping his own around the taller man's neck as they traded kisses, their bodies shifting in sync, their hearts slowing and beating as one.

When the water seemed to cool, Sebastian shut it off and held tight to his slick skin, wrapping him in a fluffy towel that seemed black in the low light. He didn't want to stop touching, not for a moment, as Sebastian dragged the fabric over his back, his chest, his groin – a teasing flick of his thumb against the head of his cock that reminded Blaine he was still half-hard – and then the towel traded hands.

He followed the path of the towel with his lips, moving it down Sebastian's torso, sinking to his knees, a moan erupting above him and shattering the silence when his tongue danced against the slit. Fingers twisted into his hair, pulling him closer before pushing him away, to his feet, the towel discarded in the sloppy wetness of the rest of the bathroom, a new destination in mind.

The springs in the bed protested his heavy landing but he barely noticed, too intent on the way Sebastian covered his body and the blind reach for his cock in the darkness, the stuttered breath when he found his target and stroked from base to tip and down again.

"Happy anniversary, Bastian," he breathed against Sebastian's lips, parting his legs beneath the other male when his knees brushed the inside of Blaine's own.

"Happy anniversary, Killer," Sebastian whispered, a smile in his next kiss as his left hand was captured and raised above his head, Sebastian's thumb stroking over the band on his finger in a clear sign of possession, ownership, commitment,  _love_.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
